09 maja 1996
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: Kalendarium XX wieku) (audiotele: 070055560-2) 7.45 V.I.P. - rozmowa Jedynki 8.00 "Różowa pantera" (24/60) - serial anim. prod. USA 8.30 Kolory - program dla dzieci 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.25 Gimnastyka buzi i języka 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.05 "Prawnicy z Miasta Aniołów" (38/43) - serial prod. USA 10.50 Muzyczna Jedynka 11.00 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.20 To jest łatwe: Oczko w prawo, oczko w lewo 11.30 Kwadrans na kawę 11.45 Żyć skuteczniej 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy prog. informacyjny 12.15 Magazyn Notowań: Tęczowy świat drobiu / Nie tylko hobby Czwartkowe spotkania z przyrodą 12.40 Za siedmioma górami 13.15 Kliper: Skarby morza 13.30 Robinsonowie 13.45 Taki pejzaż: Góry Świętokrzyskie 14.05 Zwierzęta świata: "Pandy - zagrożony świat" (1/2) - film dok. prod. australijskiej 14.35 Brzuch: Jedzenie a rak 14.50 Program dnia 15.00 Dla młodych widzów: Potop popu 15.30 "Max Glick" (21/26): "W obronie kolegi"- serial prod. kanadyjskiej 16.00 Dla młodych widzów: Gawęda muzyczna mistrza 16.25 Dla dzieci: Śmieciosztuka: Papier 16.50 Kalendarium XX wieku 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Filmidło - magazyn filmowy 17.40 Klinika zdrowego człowieka: "311-312..." (z teletekstem) 18.10 "Tata Major" (45/50) - serial komediowy prod. USA 18.30 Magazyn katolicki 19.00 Wieczorynka: "A ja jestem... zebra" / "Farma na rozdrożu" 19.30 Wiadomości 20.10 "Viper" (2/13) - serial sens. prod. USA 21.00 Wieczór publicystyczny - Rodzina polska - rozkwit czy kryzys 22.20 Diariusz - magazyn rządowy 22.30 Pegaz - tygodnik kulturalny 23.00 Wiadomości gospodarcze 23.15 Książki najlepsze 23.20 "Potęga ducha" (1/2) - film dok. 0.10 Żołnierskie drogi do Polski (powt.) 0.25 Nie dla wszystkich nastał pokój - Lokatorzy mieszkania nr 9 0.40 "Skazany na milczenie" - film fab. prod. francuskiej (1992 r.) 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Sport telegram 7.15 Poranny magazyn Dwójki (w tym: Gość poranny / Dziennik krajowy) 7.50 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (audiotele: 070055666) 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "Dzieciaki, kłopoty i my" (42/52) - serial prod. USA 9.00 Transmisja obrad Sejmu (w przerwie transmisji, ok. 13.00 Panorama oraz relacja z obrad Senatu) 14.55 Powitanie 15.00 "Pod niebem Afryki" (16/26): "Polowanie" - serial prod. USA 15.25 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki - program sportowo-rekreacyjny (powt.) 15.35 Studio sport: Kobieta za kierownicą 16.00 Animals (audiotele: 070055591-93) 16.30 5 x 5 wygrajmy razem - teleturniej (audiotele: 070035217) 17.00 Jeden na jeden - program. Wł. Szaranowicza 17.25 ,,521 dni i parę lat" - reportaż Wiesławy Krajewskiej i Mariana Kubery 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 19.05 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej (audiotele: 070075850) 19.35 Klub pana Rysia - program dla dzieci 20.00 Pytania o Polskę: Polska i zdrada 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport telegram 21.40 Halo weekend 21.45 "Najdłuższy dzień" - film fab. prod USA (1962 r.) 0.35 Panorama 0.40 Art Noc: Monitor polski 1.05 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 6.00 Pan de Lis - serial anim. 6.30 Victor i Hugo - serial dla młodych widzów 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polski - retransmisja TV Polonia 9.00 Poranek z Telewizją Katowice - magazyn studyjno-filmowy 11.00 Program dnia 11.05 Zmiennicy - serial pol. 12.00 Aktualności (1) 12.05 Inspektor Wycliffe - serial ang. 12.55 Białe Studio - angielski program muzyczny 13.20 Losy tragiczne 14.20 Rock kwadrans 14.35 Zgadula - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Aktualności (2) 15.10 Szmacianki - serial anim. ang. 15.20 Wesołe małpki - serial dla dzieci 15.25 W Bucikowie - serial anim. USA 15.35 Roger Odrzutowiec - serial dla dzieci 15.45 Mali mistrzowie - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Miód i pszczoły - serial dla młodzieży 16.35 Dziś w Tele Trójce - reportaż 16.50 Lancet - magazyn medyczny 17.15 Niebezpieczna - telenowela wenez. 18.10 Aktualności (3) 18.40 Portrety miast - program przygotowany przez Agencję Reklamy Telewizji Katowice 18.45 Szalom Izrael - teleturniej 19.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice - program studyjno-filmowy 19.30 Wielkie przestępstwa XX wieku - program dok. ang. 20.00 Pustynna bitwa - dramat wojenny wł. 21.45 Rock kwadrans 22.00 Aktualności (4) 22.05 Program na piątek 22.10 Zmiennicy - serial pol. 23.00 Polak z Kowna 0.00 Orkiestra całkiem nieprowincjonalna 0.30 Zapaleniec 1.00 Wieczór z Telewizją Katowice (powt.) 1.30 Noc filmowa: Piłkarska szkoła gwiazd - serial dok. 2.00 Spalone mosty - film USA 3.30 Łowca dziewic - film USA 5.00 Czyste szaleństwo - serial dok. 5.30 Zwycięstwo na morzu - program dok. Polsat 7.00 Dzień dobry z Polsatem 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Polityczne graffiti 8.10 Klub Fitness Woman 8.30 Grunt to rodzina - serial komediowy 9.00 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial anim. dla dzieci 9.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 10.00 Statek miłości - serial USA 11.00 Miss telewizji - program rozrywkowy 11.30 Magazyn 12.00 Czas na naturę - magazyn medycyny naturalnej 12.30 Jesteśmy - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 13.00 Ring - program publ. 13.30 Motowiadomości 14.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 14.30 Link Journal - magazyn mody 15.00 Halo Gra!My 15.20 Ye! Ye! Ye! - program muzyczny dla dzieci 15.30 Ufosaury - serial anim. dla dzieci 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Tylko dla dam 16.45 Alf - serial komediowy 17.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.45 Webster - serial komediowy 18.15 Sztuka informacji 18.45 Ziemia 2 - serial USA 19.40 Losowania LOTTO 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Nieustraszony - serial USA 21.00 Capital City - serial ang. 21.50 Polityczne graffiti 22.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 22.25 Życie jak sen - serial komediowy 22.50 Ring - program publ. 23.20 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.50 Gilette World Sport Special 0.20 Prosto z Hollywood 0.50 Turbo Trans Gra!My 1.25 Pożegnanie TV Polonia 7.00 Panorama 7.10 Dzień dobry z Polski 8.30 "Jest jak jest" (10): "Łowcy głów" - serial prod. polskiej 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Program dnia 9.15 Muzyczna Jedynka (powt.) 9.45 Na polską nutę - program dla dzieci (powt.) 10.15 Czterej pancerni i pies (4): "Psi pazur" - serial prod. polskiej (powt.) 11.15 Blok programów edukacyjnych: / Gwiezdne podróże profesora Marka Demiańskiego / Bałtyckie technologie / Tu jest ojczyzna. Czy Janosik był bohaterem? 12.00 Premiery satelity: Jeśli się odnajdziemy - dramat prod. polskiej, (1983 r., 87 min)(powt.) 13.25 "Grande Educator" (Ignacy Domeyko) - film dok. Lucyny Smolińskiej i Mieczysława Sroki (powt.) 14.25 Rozmowa dnia 14.55 Powitanie, program dnia 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Magazyn katolicki: "Antysemityzm - żywioł, czy manipulacja?" 15.50 Rewizja nadzwyczajna - program Dariusza Baliszewskiego 16.20 Gość TV Polonia 16.30 Tropy (1) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Sześć milionów sekund (9): "Ring wolny" - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Muzyczna Skrzynka "Teleexpressu" 18.15 Zaklęty dwór (3/7): "W siedzibie upiora" - serial prod. polskiej 19.10 "Nadzieje na Atlantę" 19.20 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości 20.00 Studio Kontakt 20.45 Dziennik TV - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Czwartkowy teatr satelitarny: Elżbieta Wojnarowska - Urodziny 22.45 Program na piątek 22.50 "Leonard Cohen - pieśni miłości i nienawiści" 23.35 Prom 93 - 10 lat póżniej - film dok. T. Magierskiego 0.20 Panorama (powt.) 0.50 Zakończenie programu Canal + 7:00 Muzyczny budzik 7:30 Diabelski młyn 8:00 Nie przynoś mi kwiatów - serial (kodowany) 8:25 24 GODZINY - cykl reportaży: Genewa -- polowanie na klejnowy (kodowany) 9:15 Złote dno - sens. Polska 1995 (kodowany) 10:45 Saga o Bess Steed (1) - obycz. USA 1995 (kodowany) 13:00 Na gapę--talk show w CANAL+ z udziałem publiczności (kodowany) 13:30 Tintin - serial animowany dla dzieci (kodowany) 14:00 Kartka z podróży - obyczajowy, Polska 1982 (kodowany) 15:20 Trójkąt pod gwiazdą - dramat, Włochy/Rosja 1991 (kodowany) 17:30 Quasimado - serial animowany (kodowany) 17:55 News Plus 18:00 Diabelski młyn 18:30 Parker Lewis - serial 18:55 Na gapę--talk show w CANAL+ z udziałem publiczności 19:55 News Plus 20:00 Czerwony Skorpion II - film akcji, USA 1994 (kodowany) 21:30 Mała Odessa - dramat sens. USA 1994 (kodowany) 23:05 Krytyk (6) - animacja dla dorosłych (kodowany) 23:30 Wyatt Earp - western, USA 1994 (kodowany) 2:35 Lokid - baśń dla dorosłych, Polska 1970 (kodowany) TV Wisła 12:30 Zemsta - serial 13:30 Sprawy wewnętrzne - se- rial 14:30 Scoop - serial 15:30 T & T - serial dla młodzie- ży 16:00 Magazyn sportowy 16:30 Dzieciowisko - filmy animowane dla dzieci 17:30 Taaka ryba - magazyn wędkarski 18:00 T & T - serial dla młodzieży 18:30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 19:00 Zemsta - serial 20:00 Tak czy nie - teleturneij 20:30 Hunter - serial kryminalny 21:30 Film fabularny 22:30 Za kółkiem - magazyn mo- toryzacyjny 23:00 Hot line - dziennik muzycz- ny PTK 2 14:25 Teleshopping 14:50 Atomic TV 16:50 Troskliwe misie - serial dla dzieci 17:15 Program lokalny 17:30 Dookoła sławy - magazyn filmowy 18:35 Tajemniczy świat Artura C. Clarke'a - serial dok. 19:00 To i Moto - sport i motory- zacja 19:30 Video Soul - muzyka 20:00 Ciosy - dramat, Polska 1980 21:30 VideoEkran - magazyn fil- mowy 22:00 Program lokalny 22:20 Maria - telenowela 23:05 Samozapłon - thriller, USA 1989 0:45 Midnight Love - muzyka 1:15 Muzyczne dobranoc Polonia 1 6:00 T and T - serial 6:50 Disco Polo - program muz. 7:45 Teleshop 8:10 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 9:50 Camilla - telenowela 11:45 Mama do wynajęcia (1) - film fab. prod. włoskiej 13:30 Teleshop 14:00 Satelity - program muz. 15:55 Teleshop 16:00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 17:45 Teleshop 17:50 Camilla - telenowela 20:00 Sign of the Order (2) - miniserial, Włochy 21:50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn fil- mowy 22:20 Depeche Mode - koncert 23:30 1 + 10 - serial 0:00 Satelite - program muz. 1:50 Bliżej filmu - magazyn 2:20 Sekrety nocy ATV 18:00 Początek programu 18:05 Namiętność - teleno- wela 19:00 Teatrzyk intryg przed- stawia - serial sensacyj- ny, Francja 19:30 Dookoła świata - magazyn krajoznawczy 20:00 Przygody Nestora Burmy (3) - serial sensa- cyjny, Francja 1992 21:00 Jak powstał świat? (1) - film popularnonaukowy 22:00 Zapowiedź programu 22:05 Namiętność - telenowela 23:00 Rodzina Potwornickich - serial, USA 23:30 To i moto - magazyn moto- ryzacyjny 0:00 Ulice San Francisco (12) - serial sens. USA 1:00 Pogoda dla bogaczy (27) - serial obycz. USA 2:00 Na dobranoc TV Odra 9:00 Grand Prix - serial animowa- ny dla dzieci 9:25 Opiekuńczy duszek - serial dla dzieci 9:45 Szpital miejski - serial 10:30 Adam-12 - serial 11:30 Programy lokalne 16:40 Grand Prix - serial anim. 17:05 Opiekuńczy duszek - serial dla dzieci 17:30 Programy lokalne 18:00 Szpital miejski - serial 19:00 Taniec ulicy - film fab. 20:30 Programy lokalne 21:00 Adam-12 - serial sens. 21:30 Programy lokalne 22:15 Martwa natura - film fab. USA Aster City 8:00 Blok programów dla dzieci 10:00 Potęga miłość - serial 10:50 Younger and Younger - komedia, USA 12:25 Popołudnie z dokumen- tem polskim 13:00 Popołudniowy blok infor- macyjny 16:00 Popołudniowy blok pro- gramów dla dzieci 18:00 Drogi i bezdroża miłości: Kopciuch - serial obycza- jowy 19:00 Wieczór z dokumentem polskim 20:00 Program dnia 20:05 Pan Mamusia - ko- media, USA 1993 21:35 Kopciuch - serial oby- czajowy 22:25 Seans o północy - sensacyjny, USA 1988 23:55 Wieczorny blok informa- cyjny Porion 9:00 Słońce o poranku, a w nim: świat malucha - filmy animowane dla dzieci Dookoła sławy - maga- zyn nowinek filmowych 10:30 Kopciuch - serial 11:30 Pełnia księżyca w Blue Water - obyczajowy, uSA 12:35 Studio Ursynat 14:05 łączymy się z kanałem Porion 2 15:30 Kopciuch - serial 16:30 Hity Porionu 17:00 Eko-wiadomości - pro- gram Marka Pawłowskie- go 17:30 Okiem reportera - prog- noza pogody 18:00 Warto przeczytać - pro- gram Barbary Bartoszyń- skiej 18:25 Z pierwszej ręku - pro- gram publicystyczny 19:00 Janusz Korwin-Mikke za- prasza 20:00 Kopciuch - serial oby- czajowy 21:00 Dookoła sławy - maga- zyn nowinek kulturalnych 21:30 Okiem reportera - wiado- mości 22:00 Przebudzenie - oby- czajowo-historyczny, USA 23:30 Studio Ursynat 0:00 Kanał Porion 2 Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 3 Katowice z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Wisła z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki PTK 2 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ATV z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Odra z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Aster City z 1996 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Porion z 1996 roku